Street Dancing
by HikariUsagi99
Summary: Misaki Takahashi, a poor eighteen year old boy makes a living by dancing on the streets and in bars. Will he be dancing the rest of his life to make a living? Or would he be presented with a miracle. His life changes when he meets a stranger and makes a decision that would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: A Dance in Twilight

**Hey Guys! I'm HikariUsagi99 and this is my very first fanfiction I've ever written! Since this is my first time, I would love to see what all of you think of my first soon to become master piece. Any suggestions on how to improve my writing are greatly accepted. Oh, and I must also add that the rating of this fanfiction may change during later chapters (for now it's just T. But to be on the safer side, I've rated this fic as M) and so with that said, 3,….2,….1,…. Let's Go! :D**

****All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura, The author of Junjou Romantica****

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 1: A Dance in Twilight

My converse clicked as I walked quickly onto the rough peat road. The sky now a hue of deep orange as twilight neared. I sigh satisfactorily as a breeze as light as a feather touches my cheek. The weather couldn't have been better.

Carefully lowering my boom box onto the middle of the road I take a deep breath to calm my nervous heart. Pathetic, it seems to me since I've been following the same routine for the past six months. But, every time, it seems like a first. Every time, I can't help but enjoy the way the music intoxicates me, makes me forget about the past, and makes me forget everything as I lose myself to my dreamland.

Brushing my brown hair from my emerald eyes, I press a red button on the complicated machine and let the rhythm and beats do all their magic.

The song starts off with a catchy rhythm. Closing my eyes and praying that I don't make a mistake, I start to ready myself while trying hard to ignore my thumping heart. Finally, the action starts.

'Let's have some fun'

''_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands''_

The sudden tune which disrupts the evening's silence causes a couple of passerby's to glace up at me only to gawk at me and come closer to where I am standing. I start with a couple of quick maneuvered back steps, squatting my knee's to increase the effect.

''_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on..._

_And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!''_

Next I double up into a hand stand and let my legs swing from side to side. With a quick twist I am able to let my hands go and let my head land on the floor, spinning my body like a top. As quick as a flying dragger, I jump back onto my own two legs.

I've created quite a crowd as people near me move in to stare at my quick steps. Their eager eyes only egging me on to continue dancing. Smiling to myself, I grant their wishes.

''_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!''_

Shooting both my hands into the air I add a couple of more smart steps before kicking my legs into the air, resulting into a handless backflip. The crowd cheers loudly at the act. The music has taken control of my body and mind.

'' _I'm gonna take it all,_

_I, I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_Higher over all,_

_I, I'm gonna be the last one landing._

_Cause I, I, I believe it,_

_And I, I, I I just want it all..._

_I just want it all..._

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air!_

_Hands, hands in the air!_

_Put your hands in the air!''_

The song slows down as the singer enters a different tune. I slow down my pace and close my eyes as I practically sway to the music, flexing my body for the final act. The crowd around me is at its thickest.

'' _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! Gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

Having already listened to the song countless of times, the lyrics hint me that the end was nearing fast. Bracing myself, I end the moment.

''_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!''_

I end the song with a double spin and a triple backflip, landing on my hands in a perfect hand stand. The music stops and loud clapping envelops me. Grinning helplessly, I hop back onto my feet and greet my audience. The empty plate which I've laid before I started dancing is soon overflowing with slips of green paper and metal circles.

Bowing deeply and grinning like an idiot, I enjoy the moment before stooping down in front of the plate to retrieve my prize. But before I can pick the overflowing plate up, a huge pile of 500 yen coins are dumped onto my plate. Confused, I look up at the giver, a tall pale guy with raven black hair and a pair of dark sunglasses stands before me. The stranger seemed to enjoy my moment of confusion since his smile grew wider. Mouthing the words 'well done' the stranger swiftly turns around and walks out of the crowd. Before I can even run after him to thank him properly, he is well out of sight.

'What a peculiar man', I think to myself as I go back to retrieving my belongings and start walking back down the road from which I came from. The people who had watched me dance slowly and slowly walk away towards their own destinations. Business has never been better.

* * *

''Hey Takahashi-kun! Seems like someone's in a good mood this evening!'', the chubby figure of the bar owner, Shinji Kauru, greeted me.

''Made some good money, why wouldn't I be?'', I reply back with a huge grin. I walk over to the shelf and place my boom box on top of it before taking a seat behind the counter on a high stool.

''The regular, I presume?'', Kauru-san asks.

''Yup! Something to tinkle my nerves.'', I reply back.

I watch silently as Kauru-san fills me a glass of mild alcoholic beer before placing it in front of me. This place never fails to feel like home.

The bar isn't too big to start off with, but with the dim red light, the place gives off a relaxed feeling. The furniture to, isn't too grand, a couple stools by the counter here and there with a few people drinking on them. Speakers around the little room fill the space with a calming music.

What would have happened if Kauru-san hadn't provided me with a spare room behind the bar? I would probably be sprawled on the street dying for all I know. Kauru-san has also shown me gratitude by buying me my very own boom box to make myself some money. I am also allowed to drink as much beer as I want, free of all costs.

How I happened to become homeless is another story. It all happened, just over a year ago when me and my brother, Takahiro Takahashi-nii chan finally received our will from our long lost parents. It appeared that my dad wrote it just before they lost control of the car they both were driving. Miraculously, that we both even received it from our family lawyer before he died of old age. The will held great value since it stated that a huge plot of land was to be received by us Takahashi brothers. We were so happy, we could have done anything we wanted with the land and become rich! My brother wouldn't even have to work on the weekends anymore! But, that all changed just over six months ago.

Somehow, people around the neighborhood got to know about our great fortune and one day, we received a threat that if we didn't hand the land over, our whole family was to be murdered. My Nii-chan, being the air head he was, ignored the threats and said that nothing was going to happen. He said that threats are used to scare people; they don't really mean what they say. I obviously, thought the opposite but planned not to think about it much since it was Nii-chan who reassured me and that the giver of the threats was anonymous.

We received more threats without senders over the past week and continued to ignore them since it seemed like the best option. But, things changed over the weekends and it happened like this.

My brother decided to go grocery shopping while I volunteered to do the house work while my Nii-chan went out. Just over an hour of his departure, I heard the screeching of wheels on pavement and a loud ear piercing scream. Stopping whatever that I was doing, I plunged outside to look for the source of the sound. What met my eyes almost made my heart stop beating.

There, in the middle of the road in a pool of red laid what seemed like the remains of my Nii-chan's body. Blood tracks on the road stated that he was run over by a vehicle. Before I can even let my emotions take the better of me, my instincts kick back in when I saw another set of wheels driving straight at me with full throttle. Turning around, I ran full speed the opposite way just to be greeted by another vehicle. Confused to where to run, I jumped down the slope to my right and hit my head on something heavy before I passed out completely. The last thing I remembered after waking up was the throbbing pain in my head, and how I somehow managed to get up and stagger toward the city of Tokyo in the distance. The last thing I wanted was to go back and be greeted by those monsters again.

When I finally got to Tokyo city, I somehow managed to find the bar and get a place to live. But still after six months, I am still scared to go back home and find out what happened after that horrible day. After all, it was my fault Nii-chan died. If I just continued to bother Nii-chan with the threats, he would have paid more attention to them and none of this would have happened. First I lose my parents, and now Nii-chan? What else am I to lose? Keeping this thought in my mind, I never dare to go back. I even hide my real name to strangers; I don't want to meet the same destiny as the rest of my family.

* * *

Gulping down the rest of my beer I bed a good night to Kauru-san before heading towards my room I share with my best friend, Todo. Shinosuki Todo, just like me, is a homeless solitude who was shown kindness by Kauru-san. He is currently working as a janitor in one of the public schools nearby. Both of us are eighteen and don't have a family or enough money for schooling, but are living a hard life by struggling to keep up with society.

Being an idiot who even has a hard time to add I try to make money by doing the things I like doing, like dancing. Choreographing my own dances has seemed to bring in quite some money. But, something in the back of my mind keeps on bugging me. How many years can I continue to do this? Is this all I can really do with my life; street dancing in the evening to make just enough money to pass for a day? Sure there may be good days where the crowd is thicker and I make more money. But is this all there is to life?

Opening the door to my room, I slip in quietly just to find that Todo hasn't come back yet. Putting my money in my pillow sac, I make a note mentally to remind myself to count how much I made tomorrow morning. Kicking off my sneakers, I don't even bother to change before lying down on my twin bed and letting sleep take the best of me.

**Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter in my story! If there are any suggestions on how I could improve, please feel free to send me a review! **

***songs name is Dynamite by Taio Cruz**

***Nii-chan is a cute way of saying Big Brother (suits Misaki well!) .**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Stranger

**On to Chapter 2! :D**

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 2: Meeting a Stranger

''Wake up sleepy head!'', Todo's faint screaming somehow reaches Misaki's deep slumber.

Misaki lets out a loud groan as he turns around onto his stomach and covers his head with his hard lumpy pillow.

''Baka! Go away! I'm sleepy!'', Misaki groans into the mattress.

''Oh come on Misaki! It's already nine!'', Todo whines back. Misaki's soft snoring states that he had fallen back to sleep again.

''For the love of God…'', Todo whispers under his breath while rolling his eyes simultaneously. Just when Todo started frowning at Misaki, an amazing idea popped into his mind.

''Misaki, Kauru-san brought in some chocolate covered strawberries to share! If you want some you better wake up before they're all gone!'', Todo practically sings into Misaki's ear.

Misaki's eyes immediately pops open as he jumps off the bed with a huge childish grin glued to his mouth.

''CHOCOLATE STRAWBERRIES!'', Misaki screams as he literally runs out the door. Todo waits there until he hears Misaki's disapproved cry down the hallway.

''Works every time'', Todo smirks to himself as he gathers himself up and starts propelling himself out the door.

* * *

''Baka Todo! You're a horrible person!'', I pout while frowning at the person walking beside me.

''Hey! You promised me the day before that you'd walk me to work this morning! And you also promised me that you'd buy me that latest album by _Linkin Park, Living Things_!'', Todo counters back with an equally appealing pout.

It was a cool sunny morning and the sky was a shade of a pure baby blue. The leaves on the trees turning a slight shade of orange as autumn neared. The two friends were walking side by side in the beautiful weather.

''Fine, I'll buy you the CD but if only you pay me back by buying me some chocolate coated strawberries. After all, it was you who brought it all up!'', I grumble back at Todo.

''Seems reasonable!'', Todo happily chirps along.

''You know Misaki, You should think of getting your own job soon. Why not come work with me at school? The pay isn't that bad and you could also work together with me!'', Todo's question causes me to look back at him. A look telling that the answer was pretty obvious for someone like me.

''Working for the whole day is just not my thing. I have a chronic habit of falling asleep after only ten minutes of doing something boring. A few hours is okay but… I don't know… Unclogging toilets and sweeping the floors every hour seems pretty boring and disgusting at the same time. No offense by the way! And anyway, I like making money by doing the stuff that I actually like doing.'', my reply causes Todo to chuckle softly. The public school building has already appeared in front of us. We turn to face one another.

''Never gonna' change now are we? Well, see you in the evening and don't forget the album!'', Todo smiles a pure one before walking towards the gate.

''Yah… Yah…, and don't forget the strawberries.'', I reply under my breath as I stand there watching Todo disappear behind the mahogany doors. Once the distant figure disappears completely out of sight, I quietly turn around and walk towards the CD shop down the road.

'Maybe I should look for a real job', I think to myself as I approach the shop and walk in.

A familiar tune enters my ears as I walk further into the shop. I smile and hum quietly to the rhythm while searching for the album. What I didn't notice was the figure of a tall man with shadow black hair and dark sun glasses scrutinizing me from behind a rack of R and B CD's. Finally finding what I was looking for, I grab the CD and walk towards the front counter.

''That'll be 1500 yen.'', the guy behind the counter tells me with a kind smile.

''Thanks!'', I thank the man while giving him the money before turning around and walking out the door and into the sunlight. Out of the corners of my eyes, I see the same man in black I saw the day before following me. The same man who paid me a generous amount last evening. Turning around puzzled, I see the figure approach me with a wide smile. He was about a feet taller than I was.

''Good morning young man! You're performance last evening was simply stunning!'', the man in black greets me while removing his sun glasses and exposing two friendly black orbs. I blush back at the intensity of his gaze on me.

''It's nothing really and thank you! Not many people tell me so.'', I smile back at the stranger.

''Well, you still deserve it!'', he adds me a reassuring smile.

''By the way, the name's Ijuuin Kyo. What's yours?'', Ijuuin asks with a friendly expression.

Remembering the rule I have with strangers, I reply, ''Its Taka Misaki.''

''Ah! Nice to meet you Taka-kun!'', Ijuuin offers me a hand which I politely take.

''Not to be rude or anything but Taka-kun, isn't Misaki a girl's name?'', Ijuuin asks curiously causing my cheeks to tint up a bit.

''Well, to tell you the truth, before I was born, my parents thought they were going to be having a baby girl. They even signed the birth certificate with the name because they were so excited and didn't hear the doctor say it was actually a baby boy. In the end, well my parents kept the name as it was as a memory.'', I reply. I'm starting to like the man more and more. I hear Ijuuin chuckle softly.

''Quite the interesting story you got there Taka-kun! But to tell you the truth, this wasn't my actually intention to meet you. May we continue this conversation in the café next door?'', Ijuuin asks. Now it's my turn to be mildly curious.

''Sure, why not! I do have some free time at the moment.'', and with that said, the both of us walked into the café together.

The café was pretty crowded since the weather was pretty cool and everybody was trying to grab their hands on a lovely warm drink. The room was cozy and comfortable but we decided to take a table outside to get some breathing space and fresh air.

I ordered a hot chocolate and a few sweet rice balls while Ijuuin ordered a latte and a slice of fresh apple pie. Ijuuin insisted on paying my share of the snacks but I refused saying I had enough money on me. He didn't take no for an answer so he continued on pestering me that I should be saving for the future. In the end, I gave in as we sat there casually talked about practically everything while sipping on our drinks and nibbling on our snacks. He got to know about my parents and brother's death and how I ended up in the bar that Kauru-san owns. I didn't tell him about the will of my parents, just to be on the safe side. I also told him how I made a living by only street dancing.

In return, I also got to know quite a lot about Ijuuin. Ijuuin, just like me, lost his parents when he was ten due to a train accident, and since he was the only child of his family, he had to live the rest of his life in an orphanage. When he was eighteen, he started choreographing music for other people to make a living. He entered a completion called the Rising Stars and won first place alongside another person. Ever since then, his music and dances have always been a big hit in Japan. Dancers and singers from around the world would try to work with him. In reality, he was pretty damn rich and famous.

''Wow Ijuuin-sensei! I never knew you were that famous!'', I gawk awestruck at the choreographer.

''Awe, I'm not all that famous Taka-kun.'', Ijuuin replies with a light smile while scratching the back of his head.

''But you're amazing! You even won first place in that competition! You even choreographed some high quality stuff!'', I say admiring the person in front of me.

''Well, my choreographing isn't all that great. I'm not the only one out there.'', Ijuuin's reply causes me to flush in realization.

''To tell you the truth, you yourself are pretty good at choreographing your own dances. I've been watching you for a while now and I think you have a pretty good chance at winning the competition.'', Ijuuin looks at me with a serious smile on his face.

''What competition? What are you talking about Ijuuin-sensei?'', I ask with a blank and confused expression on my face.

''Well Taka-kun, the Japanese Society of Arts, AKA the JSA holds a competition for amateur dancers every four years all over the country. This competition is called Rising Stars and is the same competition I won first place in two sessions ago. Rehearsals are held to determine the thirty if those who are worthy enough competitors for the competition. Then, when the real battle starts, the thirty participants would have to battle it out with a series of ''games'' to determine who rises to the top and becomes the star. Three judges along with a head judge will be determining those who stay and those who are eliminated for the next round. The winner of the competition is to receive a huge amount of money and worldwide recognition along with a two year contract with JSA to get a head start on their carriers. So, you think you're up for it Taka-kun?'', Ijuuin finishes his explanation with a question.

''After all, the rehearsals start in three days.'', Ijuuin continues.

''I-I d-don't know if I-I'm up for It.'', I shudder. I could really use the money at a time like this.

''Nonsense! By the way I see it; you have just what it takes to win it! With your amazing dance skills, you have a great possibility of winning!'', Ijuuin replies.

''I don't know. What if I make a mistake at the rehearsals and get kicked out? I can't bear with the shame after all these years of street dancing. I won't even fit in with the other competitors! I bet they're all rich with some kind of education on dancing.'', I say. I drop my gaze to my toes when I realize the harsh side of the world. Nothing can ever go the way you want it to.

''Why care what other people think of you? So what if you don't have an education and don't have enough money? Taka-kun, you dance far better than eighty percent of all the dance students I've ever met in my life! Talent doesn't come from knowledge or understanding, it comes from the person you are on the inside. And once you've got that fire glowing, I can tell you this; nothing can extinguish it once it's burning!'', Ijuuin's dead serious expression causes me to realize that he just may be right.

''After all, do you really plan on street dancing you're whole life? Why don't you give it a chance? Who knows, you just might get into the thirty.'', and with that he gets up and stands right in front of me. The sunlight causes Ijuuin's hair to light up to look like a shade of light brown.

''Rehearsals take place in the JSA main office on the sixth floor in the auditorium. It only lasts for a single day from nine a.m. to four p.m.'', and with that said, Ijuuin bids me a farewell before walking away down the street. Not even giving me time to question him. A light morning wind brushes the top of my head before I too stand up and walk away. The rehearsals are three days away.

'Maybe I should give it a try', I think to myself before walking towards the bar.

* * *

**Once again, I thank all of those who are using their precious time to read my fanfiction! All reviews are kindly accepted! :D**

**The Rising Stars competition, well you could say I made it all up! :P**

***Linkin Park is an American band**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparks and Fire

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 3: Sparks and fire

Rays of orange light penetrated the thick slabs of glass covering the walls of the bar. The red light from the bulbs and the light combined with the setting sun made the little bar glow pink all over. This evening, the little bar was booming with classical pieces by Mozart, freshening up the atmosphere. Everything in the tiny room seemed to be bright and cheerful except for one lithe figure slouching on a stool beside the back window. Nothing seemed to penetrate the seriousness of the youth in the corner. Green eyes prodded together in a frown, the lad didn't even look up when a certain someone busted into the homely bar.

''I'm back! And I've got chocolate covered strawberries!'', Todo bellowed loudly causing a couple of people to look up at Todo with an annoyed stare. Todo was waiting for Misaki to come charging in at him but after a few minutes, was only greeted by pure silence.

''Strange, Misaki is usually head over heels for the strawberries. Is something wrong with him?'', Todo thinks to himself as he walks further into the bar, searching for familiar chocolate locks within the many heads in the bar. Without luck, the teen walks over to the counter where Kauru-san was serving drinks.

''Hey Kauru-san, have you seen Misaki lately?'', Todo asks with a concerned face.

''Eh? Takahashi-kun? He's sitting beside the window in furthest corner over there'', Kauru-san points somewhere to the left with his index finger.

''He's slouching so low, it's hard to even make out of anyone really is sitting there. His brown hair even gives it a camouflaged effect'', Kauru-san remarks.

''Ah! I see him now! What's with his expression? He seems like he's taking an exam, so serious!'', Todo chuckles lightly as he turns towards where Misaki is sitting only to be interrupted by Kauru-san.

''He's been like that ever since he came back after dropping you off. I thought it was best if I kept him to himself for some time. But now I'm getting worried. He hasn't moved an inch for three hours. He even forgot to street dance this evening.'', the bar owner whispered to Todo frantically.

''He's off mood isn't he? More like lost in thought though. He didn't even look up when I came in with the strawberries. Don't worry Kauru-san, I'll see what I can do.'', and with that, Todo walks slowly towards Misaki.

* * *

With my head in my arms, I watch as a tiny ant walks over the window sill. Orange light pouring from the window causes the little insect to glow light brown. I let my mind wander on a particular conversation I had just hours ago.

_'The winner of the competition is to receive a huge amount of money and worldwide recognition along with a two year contract with JSA to get a head start on their carriers.' _Ijuuin's voice replays itself in my mind.

'I could really use the money and becoming an official dancer and choreographer doesn't seem like a bad idea!' I think to myself.

_'After all, the rehearsals start in three days.' _Ijuuin's voice practically echoes in my mind.

'Three days? The hell! I don't have enough time!' I think furiously.

_'Rehearsals are held to determine the thirty of those who are worthy enough competitors for the competition'_

'Thirty people… There are like a million others who can dance far better than me! T might not even get picked for the thirty! Who knows, I might even humiliate myself in front of the judges!' I crazily think. With the current argument running inside my mind, I didn't even realize a figure approach me from behind. I also didn't know that I was about to have the fright of my life.

''BOOO!'', Todo suddenly explodes from behind me.

''AHHH!'', I scream, startle as I suddenly jump up causing the stool to topple over. My thumping heart starts banging in my chest.

Todo chuckles successfully as does some other customers nearby who have heard me scream. I blush by the humiliation of being frightened by Todo.

''So not cool Todo! You almost gave me a heart attack! Baka!'', I state. Anger soon pulses over humiliation.

''You should have seen the look on your face when you jumped up! Just priceless! You really are one in a million!'', Todo says in between his laughs. He seemed to be thoroughly satisfied.

''Well ha-ha, very funny.'', I reply before taking a seat again and facing the window, staring blankly out as if nothing ever happened.

''Oi! Come on Misaki! It was only a light joke! You seriously can't be mad at me!'', Todo whines.

''I am Todo'', I reply indifferently.

''Well, you won't be for long once you've seen what I've brought you today!'', and before I can do anything, he dangles the bag in front of my face. My mouth starts watering when the scent of the strawberries finally reaches my nose. I try hard to resist the temptation. But, in the end I end up losing. I give up.

''Fine, I forgive you this one time only because of the strawberries. Don't expect me to be nice to you all the time.'', I give in to Todo as I snatch the bag from in front of my face a rummage through the contents within.

''So mean! You pick the strawberries over me?'', Todo pouts. He soon slips into the empty stool beside me as I pull out a strawberry and drop it into my mouth.

''Mmmmm…, sooo good…'', I whisper hoarsely as the sweet flavor of the strawberry and the bitterness of the chocolate slowly infuse together and creates a much more unique flavor in my mouth.

''Hey! You should share at least! After all, I brought them!'', Todo speaks with an annoyed expression on his face.

''No! No strawberries for you! This is you're punishment for scaring the living death out of me earlier!'', I smile while sticking my tongue out as I take in another mouthful of chocolate and strawberry.

Out of the corners of my eyes, I notice Todo's hand creeping closer and closer to the bag. Noticing this in a flash, I grab the bag and hold it out of his reach.

''Eh! No fair Misaki!'', Todo cries as he tries as hard as he can to get the bag into his own hands. But, unluckily for him, I dangle the bag even further. I smirk as watch him wrestle me while jumping up and down as if insane.

''You remind me of a kangaroo Todo!'', I say coolly while doing my best to keep the bag from out of his reach.

''Not funny Misaki!'', Todo continues to whine.

I notice a glossy slip of paper fall out of the bag as I shake it around, its bright colors catching my attention. As quick as a bullet, I grab the paper and read its contents. I don't even notice when Todo finally tugs the bag from my grasp with an approved 'hmmm!'

The slip of paper was more like an advertisement poster advertising a certain upcoming competition. It consisted of a huge bright star with a glittery black background. The star had bold writing on the inside.

'_Continue reading if you know what it takes to become Japan's rising star rising above all others! Come take part in the biggest dance off the country has ever seen! Let's see if you've got what it takes to become the next star!'_

Flipping the card over, I see additional information about the history of Rising Stars and the whereabouts and timing of the rehearsals. It seemed like there were going to be four judges, one of them the head judge. All judges are Rising Star winners in the previous years and very, _very _well-known and popular.

'Should I really try my luck at the rehearsals?' I think while looking intensely at the advertisement. 'This decision could change my life.'

Todo watches me closely as I practically try to burn a hole in the paper. But, Todo finally gets my attention.

''I saw people giving out these fliers while I was walking home. I thought it might give you a good opportunity for a better future. Since its dancing, I thought you might have a good chance at winning.'', Todo stated while pushing a strawberry into his mouth. To his surprise, I turned and smiled back at him.

''To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about entering the competition myself. Someone already suggested me to enter. But, think about it! It's thirty out of hundreds of others in the country. There's slim chance of getting picked.'', I reply unhappily.

''Oh come on Misaki! You're way better than all those half-assed dancers out there, believe me when I say that! Anyway, who told you about the competition anyway?'', Todo remarks and asks.

Looking at Todo, I tell him about the encounter with Ijuuin and how he watched me street dance for some time now. I also told Todo how he told me that I should consider trying for the rehearsals.

''Wow! Ijuuin? You mean as in the Great Ijuuin Kyo? Oh My God Misaki! Why didn't you get his autograph?! You really and truly are mental!'', Todo bellows loudly. A person at the right curses us for ruining the peaceful atmosphere.

''Sorry about that!'', Todo apologizes while turning back to face me again.

''If the Great Ijuuin-sensei really did suggest you to enter, then you really should! Misaki, people famous in their own arts don't just go complimenting everyone you know! When he said you were better, he seriously meant it!'', Todo looks me dead in the eyes.

''Well, even if it's true, I haven't practiced yet. I don't even know what song to dance to! How do you think I'm supposed to choreograph a dance in just three days?!'', I say back to Todo. For a moment, Todo just stares back at me with a blank expression. But, it soon turns into one saying 'light bulb!'

''I've got just the right song for you to dance to! In fact, I have the CD with me right now!'', saying this, Todo jumps off the stool and sprints into the corridor that leads off to our rooms. A few minutes later, I see Todo bounding back towards me, huffing; a black CD case in one hand and a CD player with headphones in the other.

Putting the CD in and plugging the headphones into the player, I curiously push one of the ear pieces into my ear and let Todo take the other one. I wonder what Todo wants me to dance to.

Taking the player from my hands, Todo pushes a red button and lets the music fill my ears. To my surprise, I quickly started to like the song immediately. The rhythm was nice and the beats were catchy. Even the person singing was bringing life into the music. Without realizing it, I start unconsciously tapping my right foot to the music. Todo sure has good taste.

When the music finally stopped, I am greeted by a 'so… how was it?' look from Todo. Taking the headphone out, I mouth the single doubt circulating my mind.

''The song's amazing Todo! But it's like I've said before; how am I supposed to choreograph a masterpiece in just three days?'', I ask softy. To my surprise, Todo's lips twist into what seemed to me like a sly smile.

''Who said you'll be choreographing it alone? This completion, to get in, you're going to need to dance, not choreograph. It wouldn't hurt if I gave you a little helping hand now would it?'', Todo asks me with an innocent pleading face. My mouth drops open.

''Are you insane? How are you supposed to help me when you're already working on a full time job?! There's no way you can manage the time! And how come you never told me you could choreograph?'', I ask while trying to hold in my hysterical laughs. Everything seemed so impossible at the moment.

''Oh, I'll manage. After all, you are my best friend! Wouldn't it be awesome to see your best friend famous? You could get free tickets to concerts and much more. Friends help each other no matter what the cost. I don't care what you think of the idea. But, I will not let you walk away from the rehearsals without even trying! This is your big chance Misaki!'', Todo pleads as he jumps up and down like an over excited puppy.

I close my eyes and think everything over once again. But, it doesn't take long for me to make a final decision.

''Let's go!'', I say before abruptly standing up and walking past Todo towards the corridor.

''Go where?'', Todo asks stupidly.

''Well, if I'm really going to enter the rehearsals, I should better start preparing myself as soon as possible. Are you coming or not?'', I ask sternly. My fire is starting to spark up.

''You bet I am!'', and with that said, Todo hurriedly runs up to my side before I start walking again.

'I hope I made the right decision' to be able to contain the new blazing fire within me is now my new goal. And, with that, my hardcore practice commences.

* * *

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading! :D Please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Your opinions are what make my world go round :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Doors in the Air

**Hello Once again! For some of you, this chapter may seem a bit boring. The next chapter would be much better! (I hope…) Please enjoy reading anyway! **

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 4: Doors in the Air

_'I hope I made the right decision',_ and with that single thought in my mind, I start my hardest ever practice I've ever done in my entire life. Not a single hour went to waste during the last two days of practice. Even Kauru-san thought trying for the rehearsals would be an excellent opportunity for me to get a better future. (That is if I get picked and win the competition.) He even provided me with an extra room behind the bar with almost everything I needed. From the mini keyboard to the huge stereo system, Kauru san had it all locked up in the little 'music room' of his.

Even Todo wasn't lying when he said he wanted to help and took the next three days off just for the sake of the practice. I have to admit it, without Todo's help, suggestions and support; I wouldn't have been able to finish choreographing the dance in time. To my surprise, Todo was also a natural dancer like me. He took a course in dancing in his first year in high school. I asked him to come join me in the rehearsals, but he immediately declined my offer. To him, dancing was more of a hobby, not a full time career. But, he still did his best to give me as much support as possible.

Starting practice at 7:00 am and finishing at 10:00 pm, we practically lived inside the little music room. We even spent the last night of practice sleeping in there because we were too lazy to back to our own room. Once again, if not for Todo's frantic screaming, I wouldn't have woken up and I would have been late for the rehearsals.

Approximately at 8:30 am

''MISAKI! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU PLAN ON SLEEPING IN THROUGHT THE REHEARSALS?!'', Todo bails into my ear. I abruptly sit up in a flash.

''What time is it?'', I ask blankly.

''its 8:30 am baka! How do you plan on getting to the other side of Tokyo city in just under half hour!? I've been calling you for the past one hour but noo! You'd just snore back in reply!'', Todo replies sarcastically.

''What!? Shit. I'm going to be late!'', I say to myself while trying to get up and organize myself. I grab a hoody on the floor and slip into it while I try to find my favorite pair of sneakers. Todo helps me to get ready by packing a bag with everything I need for the whole day which includes: a disk with the song I'll be dancing to, a bottle of water and my breakfast which consisted of an egg sandwich since I won't find time to eat in the bar.

''Todo, have you seen my sneakers? I can't seem to find them anywhere. I remember to have taken them off in the music room just before I feel asleep!'', I ask while crawling on the floor on all fours, searching for that pair of Converse.

No, I haven't.'', Todo replies while he too, drops on all fours trying to look for the missing sneakers. Five minutes tick by and we still couldn't find them. Todo took a quick glance at his wrist watch.

''Shit Misaki, forget about the sneakers, we don't have much time! Here, I'll let you borrow mine for today.'', with that, Todo plunges under the table and brings out his spare pair of sneakers and tosses them in my direction. Catching the pair and mumbling quick thanks, I put the sneakers on. They were two sizes bigger for me but now, they'll have to do since I just lost my only pair of sneakers and I can't just walk bare foot around Tokyo city.

Finally, I gather myself up by swinging the bag Todo packed onto my shoulders before literally running out the door, down the corridor and to the front exit with Todo trailing behind me. Todo was coming with me to the rehearsals to drop me off. He didn't want me to get lost since I was pretty careless when it came to sense of direction. Kauru-san was wiping a beer glass when he was us running towards the exit.

''I wish you the best Takahashi-kun! Remember this; it's not the end of the world if you don't get picked. All it matters is that you have fun alright?'', Kauru-san advised with a gentle smile.

''Thanks Kauru-san! I'm really grateful for everything you did for me! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu*!'', I stop to reply back before Todo catches my eye. He was pointing his finger at his watch and signaling me we should get going. Sweeping my eyes over the bar one last time, I push open the door as me and Todo both walk out.

* * *

''Shit! We just missed the train by five minutes!'', Todo wails to me from the ticket counter. Nothing was going the way we planned it to.

''Huh! When's the next train.'', I ask back while running up to his side.

''It's not until 9:30. But we can't wait that long! Your rehearsals start at 9:00! If you're late, then you won't be able to get in!'', Todo replies frantically as I approach his side while huffing slightly.

''Then we'll just have to take a taxi.'', I reply solemnly. Taking out my wallet, I start counting how much money I have left.

''But taxis are so expensive!'', Todo counters back.

''I know, but what can we do? Walking there would probable make us much more late than waiting for the next train. Don't worry; I barely have enough money for a single trip. You'll just have to come back to the bar some other way if that's alright with you. God, I'll need to make some more money once I come back.'', I finish before fishing out a couple of bills out of my wallet and stuffing them into the denim pocket of my shorts.

''What? You can't do that! How are you supposed to come back?'', Todo asks with an air of surprise.

''I'll find other means to, not to worry! For now, our top priority is to get to JSA's main office in time, nothing else!'', I reassure Todo wide a steady smile.

''Fine, but I'll be paying half of the taxi rent!'', Todo says as he too takes out his wallet.

''Don't be an idiot! There's no need for you to do that! You've already done so much for me! I'll handle the rent. Let's go and look for a taxi, there's only twenty minutes left until the rehearsals start.'', and with that I grab Todo by the arm and drag him out of the station. To our luck, we soon find a taxi with a reasonable fare.

* * *

''There's only five minutes left! What the hell are we going to do?!'', Todo screams, paranoid. The little yellow cab we were in wasn't even moving an inch in the traffic. Our luck wasn't turning any better.

''The office should be somewhere around here. I think it's better if we look for it on foot giving that we don't have much time to spare until the rehearsals actually start.'', I state before Todo also agrees.

''I think we should.''

Taking the bills from out of my pocket, I hand the taxi driver the money before pushing open the door and walking out. Todo follows my suit. Right on cue, the both of us start charging as fast as we can towards the tall majestic building just barely in view. Shifting the bag on my shoulders, I adjust its weight before running even faster. Even Todo ends up lagging behind. But, I would have been able to run even faster if I were wearing my sneakers. Todo's ones were too big for me and every time I took a miscalculated leap, I nearly tripped. Even the shoe laces were too long and nearly got me lying face forward on the rough pavement. Unluckily however, I still end up upside down on the pavement.

''Ahhh!'', I scream as I trip over the wild shoe laces. My face comes in contact with the asphalt with a loud 'smack!' I groan loudly in pain before picking myself up again. Bringing my hand to my forehead, I feel an irregular bump covering my smooth skin. Todo finally catches up to me.

''Hey! Are you alright?'', Todo asks as he lends me an arm for support which I take right away so I could climb back up. Regaining my posture, I look up at my surroundings. My eyes stop at a building few blocks from where we were standing.

''Yah! I'm all right but we better get going! We're almost there!'', I reply excitedly. The both of us sprint down the couple of blocks side by side and this time, I am careful not to trip on my shoelaces again. We finally stop in front of the tall structure and gawk for the last minute.

JSA's main office stood taller and leaner than all the rest of the buildings surrounding it. The expensive glass on the outer walls reflected the morning sunlight perfectly. The fountain in front of the main entrance gave off quite an air of luxury. Even the regular competition posters on the limestone walls seemed extravagant. I turn back to face Todo. This is the last time I get to talk to him before my life goes two ways: I either get picked, having a chance to win, or I get kicked out and need to rearrange my life all over again. Whatever the outcome, I know Todo will always be by my side with whatever happens. I am truly grateful for his continued help and support. I need to let him know how much that means to me.

''Todo, thanks for everything you've ever done for me. Without your help, I wouldn't have been prepared for any of this.'', I start off. I need to find the right words to put together.

''Is this the speech where you let me know how much you're thankful for me? First of all, you seriously don't need to do that. It's embarrassing you know! Just remember that whatever happens, you will still be the most stupid idiot, who I can always call my best friend. Remember whatever happens, you will always be the best dancer the world has ever given birth to in my eyes. You are a winner.'', Todo remarks with a true smile pasted on his face.

I feel my face heat up at the remark. No one has ever complimented me like Todo has before. I am at a loss for words. When I don't reply but simply stare, I guess Todo realizes my sudden shyness. He places a hand on my shoulder, giving me more strength.

''Go get 'em!'', and make me proud.'', Todo says seriously. I give him a slight nod full of all my emotions.

''I will.'', I quietly state, and with that, I walk away from Todo and soon approach the tall ancient doors. Taking one long last look at Todo, I push open my _doors in the air.**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading even thought it was quite boring in my own opinion… We will get to know what happens at the rehearsals in the next chapter! Will Misaki get picked? Or will something else happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

***a polite way of saying thank you in Japanese.**

**** I'll let you clever readers try figure this one out! .**


	5. Chapter 5: Rehearsals

**Hello again to my fellow readers! :D School hasn't been giving me enough time to write fanfiction… Well, enough talk; let's go see what happens to Misaki at the rehearsals! ;)**

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 5: Rehearsals

As soon as I walked into the office, I was greeted by busy people wearing expensive suits. The corridor I entered had an air of luxury and scent of wisdom to it. The beautifully walls were painted a steady shade of beige. A couple of grand statues and paintings littered the walls here and there. The place gave off a smell of oldness and wisdom as if the building has experienced a whole lot during its many years of service. As soon as I step in, I feel uncomfortable and oddly out of place. Luckily for me, a man in his mid-thirties saw my lost look and was kind enough to offer me a few words.

''Let me predict, Rising Star rehearsals?'', the man asks steadily while giving me a soft smile. I finally find my voice after a few moments of silence.

''Yes please. Would you kindly happen to know the directions to the auditorium?'', I ask politely.

''Ah! Thought so! Well, you just follow me and I'll take you to the elevator that leads to the floor.'', the man replies before walking in great strides. Sighing an air of relief, I try my best to keep up with the man's huge strides as I follow him deeper into the building.

''We are truly quite sorry for the inconvenience. The JSA was planning to put up directions towards the elevator for the participants to follow. But in the end, that never seemed to happen. The president's son of JSA, Ryuuichiro Isaka, forgot to design the posters. Well, can't really blame him this time. He's just so busy with the Rising Star rehearsals these days.'', the man states as we keeps on walking deeper into the office.

''Oh! So he must be one of the head directors in the competition right?'', I ask curiously. The more I know, the better and easier it will be for me in the rehearsals.

''No, actually he's one of the judges in the competition. Just to let you now, he's quite difficult to please, but not as difficult as the head judge himself. Word of advice: watch your movements. Unnecessary gestures are your tickets back home.'', the man advises as we approach the glass doors of the elevator.

''Go to floor number six. You'll know your directions once you get there. Good luck at the rehearsals kid.'', the man wishes me as I step into the little shaft. The doors of the elevator close with a soft 'cling!' I am greeted by an unusually quite atmosphere and once again, I start to feel queasy.

'I better watch myself. Judging by that man's advice, the judges are extremely hard to impress. God knows what kind of person the head judge is like.' I think to myself as the elevator slowly rises up to its destination.

The elevator finally comes to a halt and its doors quietly open with another soft 'cling!' similar to the first. I take a deep breath, bracing myself as I walk out and into a huge waiting room. The semi dark room was grand and the seats were an extravagant shade of deep velvety red. People my age and older, occupied almost all the spaces of the cushions, each with a face full of anxiety and nervousness in their eyes. There were around three hundred people in the huge room, waiting for the rehearsals to begin.

'Do I really have a better chance at getting picked?' I think to myself as a woman walks up to me with a black box in her hands.

"Hear for the rehearsals?" the woman asks quickly, when I nod my head up and down, she smiles.

''Good! Now please take a slip of paper from the box without peeking. The paper should have a number on it. You will be called to perform in the auditorium when your number is called in the appropriate sequence. The judges will be out in a few minutes to greet all of you. For the time being, I advise you to take a seat and wait patiently until further notice'', the woman remarks as pushes the box in front of me.

Pushing my hand into the round opening in the box, I fish out a neatly folded sheet of paper and pull it out hoping that I don't have to go first. Unfolding the paper, I see the number thirty-six on it in bold black ink. I sigh in relief before a question comes popping into my mind.

''Are the dancers allowed into the auditorium during someone else's rehearsal'', I ask.

''No, only the judges will be present as the visual audience. This is to ensure full privacy for all the dancers'', the woman replies, ''is there anything else I can help you with?''

''No, Thanks anyway!'', I reply with a steady smile. In fact, I'm actually more nervous than steady. Smiling once more, the woman turns swiftly and is out of sight in no time. I decide to find myself a seat within the crowd. Judging by the number of people present at the time, it would be quite difficult to find an empty seat.

'If only I woke up earlier. Well, at least I'm not late for the rehearsals.' I reassure myself as I start wandering the vastly crowded waiting room.

''Hey there! Need a seat?'', a friendly voice catches my attention. Turning around, I am greeted by a hazel haired youth smiling nervously back at me.

''Sure thanks!'', I reply with a bright smile as I take the empty seat beside the nervous youth. After a few moments of silence, the hazel haired youth breaks it.

''Here for the rehearsals huh? To tell you the truth, I've never been this nervous in my entire life! I'm Onodera Ritsu by the way.'', the boy states.

''Haha! Feels like I'm going to have a heart attack any moment! I'm Taka Misaki! Nice to meet you, Onodera-kun.'', I reply. I've finally found someone to talk to.

''So what school are you from? I did a three year course at the Mitsuhashi dance institute.'', Onodera asks brightly. I drop my gaze, surprised.

'What was I thinking? Of course most of the people in this room had some form of dance education.' I think correctly.

''Umm… I actually never went to a dance school before. You could say I self-taught myself.'', I reply awkwardly while diverting my green eyes from Onodera's similarly green ones. To my surprise, Onodera doesn't look disgusted.

''Oh! Cool! It's awesome to learn such a difficult skill all by yourself! I tried teaching myself but it never worked out for me. I guess you gotta have confidence to do that cause' I never had any of it when I tried to learn myself.'', Onodera adds.

''So what number did you get?'', I ask, longing for a chance to change the subject.

''Oh! I got fifty-two, you?''

''I got thirty-six.'', I reply brightly.

''Huh? You're lucky! I wish I could get to go sooner! The sooner I get over this, the better!'', Onodera remarks.

''I agree with you! But, in my opinion, I would never actually like to go first. But I'd also not rather go last either. Somewhere in the middle is always the best.'', I reply.

''I believe the same.'', Onodera agrees with me.

''What's wrong with going first!?'', a black haired youth about the same age as me interrupts mine and Onodera's conversation.

''Uhh… Never mind… I don't want to get an answer from filth like you!'', the black haired guy speaks as if thoroughly disgusted. For a moment, I had no idea what he was talking about until he continued speaking.

''I mean, look at those clothes! There're so cheap! And what's with those oversized sneakers? Don't you even have enough money to buy a pair that actually fits you perfectly!'', the guy continued while pointing his index finger at me.

''Hey! Shove off! What makes you think you're so better than him?'', Onodera counters angrily.

''Cause' I am better than him, I have better clothes and can even probable dance better judging by the fact that this kid never went to dance school. Yah, I've been listening to your conversation for quite some time now.'', the dark haired guy replies calmly, ''and I'm not at all impressed.''

I start to get angry but I try to control it. I wouldn't be a good idea to start a fight right before the rehearsals begin. Instead, I try using words.

''Well, if you think you're so great, then why don't you just piss off instead of eavesdropping on people like us. I thought you didn't like talking to shit like me?'', I ask coolly as I stand up to face the black-haired dude.

The boy was about to counter back when someone suddenly spoke into the speakers around the room, interrupting the guy's comeback. Every single one of us in the room turned our heads towards the speakers trying to take in every word spoken.

''If you would all please take your seats and clear off from the front, the judges would like to greet you all before the rehearsals officially starts. Thank you.'', the familiar voice of the woman who was holding the black box boomed from the audio from above.

The speakers finally clicked off as everybody scrambled to find an empty seat to sit on. The black haired youth turned back to me again.

''We'll see who's better after the rehearsals. I'm Ishi Shizuku and I'll be going first by the way.'', Ishi voices before he too, turns around and walks away without another word.

''Some people… Don't let him get to you Taka-kun.'', Onodera reminds me.

''Don't worry, I know better than too.'', I lie.

The talking finally subsides as the four judges walk into the room from the auditorium doors in the front. To my surprise, the judges weren't old or grumpy but young handsome men. One of them I recognized immediately.

''That's Ijuuin-sensei!'', I whispered with awe.

''Huh? You met him before?'', Onodera asks me with an equally surprised expression.

''Yah, he was the one who suggested me to enter the rehearsals after all.'', I whisper back normally while trying to look over the many heads of the competitors.

''What!?'', Onodera's expressions turns even more surprised. But he finally shuts up when a security police officer from the side gave him _the look._

The four judges walked into the clearing in the front, each of them wearing a dazzling smile. A girl at the back squeals softly as the judges' stand side by side each other. Three of them had black hair including Ijuuin-sensei. The other judge was taller than the other's and was silver haired. His lavender eyes darted across the entire room, his smile causing girls to get nosebleeds. He even seemed to look lot more collected than the rest of the judges.

Finally, the silver haired man raised a hand. Immediately, the squeals and whispering stopped. Once he was sure that no one was going to interrupt him, the silver haired man grabbed the microphone in front of him and brought it to his face.

''Welcome everybody to the Rising Stars, sixty fourth annual rehearsals!'', the man's deep velvety voce resounded through the huge room.

''My name is Usami Akihiko and I will be the head judge throughout the entire competition. Please let me introduce you to my fellow judges. To my left is Ijuuin Kyo, to my right is Takano Masamune, and to my furthest left is Ryuuichiro Isaka. Together, the four of us will be deciding which thirty of you will be participating in the Rising Stars this year. Please let me tell you that all of you here are stars yourselves. Do not be un-encouraged if you do not get picked today. There are many opportunities the world has to give us. You just need to continue on looking for them. As a man, I am proud to be here and watch every single one of your dances. Please impress us and we will award you a place in the thirty. I wish you all the best and hope you enjoy this amazing experience. Thank you.'', Usami finishes with a vivid smile. The whole room interrupts in loud clapping as the judges walk out of the room and back into the auditorium. The woman's voice once again, is replaced by the speakers.

''Number one is to enter the auditorium now. Please remember that once you've entered the auditorium, you are to state your name, age and education to the judges before you start dancing. Thank you.'', the speakers shut off with a quick 'click'. Out of the corners of my eyes, I watch as Ishi walks through the doors of the auditorium.

The rehearsals have finally begun. There's no turning back now. I can only watch as people enter the auditorium. We don't even get to know how many of us are already selected since the people who enter the auditorium, exit from the back. We have no clue to how many seats are still left in the competition.

* * *

''Number twenty three, you are requested at the auditorium now.'', the speakers boom. It's only been twenty minutes since the rehearsals started and I'm already shaking like a frightened bunny rabbit.

'There are still thirteen more people before me. I need to calm down before I get called or I'd make a mistake and get kicked out before I even try'

''Hey! You okay? You're white as paper!'', Onodera asks from beside me.

''Huh… Am I really? Well… y-you c-could say I-I'm a bit nervous.'', I manage to reply with shuttering teeth. Onodera places a hand on my shoulder, catching me off guard.

''You need to calm down soon or you won't be able to dance properly. Imagine doing a cartwheel while shaking like that! You'll fall and hurt yourself!'', Onodera says concerned.

''I know, but it's my first time a competition like this. The only time I ever dance is on the street to collect money.'', I reply and then realize something.

'Shit! I shouldn't have said that!' I think furiously as I watch Onodera's eyes grow wide and mouth drops.

''Really?! You're a street dancer?'', Onodera asks surprised.

'Great Misaki, you've just made yourself more hated.'

''That's so awesome! I mean street dancers have more talent than dancers like us! You must be really good then! Ijuuin-sensei doesn't go suggesting any person dancing on the street you know!'', Onodera blurters excitedly. His reaction has sure caught me off guard. I can't help but ask a question out of curiosity and disbelief.

''Wait! You don't hate me because I'm poor and make money off the streets by dancing?'', I ask confused.

''Are you kidding me? I've always looked up to street dancers! After all, they were the ones to give me the inspiration to take on dancing!'', Onodera with a new gleam in his similarly green eyes.

''Well I'm not all that great.'', I say as I blush. I can't help but let a smile form on my face.

''Number twenty four, the judges are requesting you now.'', the speakers conclude as they suddenly interrupt the two's conversation.

''Judging by Ijuuin-sama suggesting you to dance, who knows, you just may be!'', Onodera states. I smile at him as he says this. Right at that exact moment, something out of the corners of my eyes catches my attention.

There on the other side of the large room, sitting silently on the floor was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes. His eyes focusing on something in his hands, to which he was giving his utmost attention to. Onodera follows my gaze as well until his eyes also lands on the man in the corner.

''Ah! That's Hiroki Kamijou! He was one of the most talented dancers in our school. But he suddenly started bunking class and he failed his last year in dance school. Now after all these years, he's a poor freeloader at a hospital making money by street dancing just like you, according to what the rumors say anyway. Not sure if they're true or not though…'', Onodera finishes by scratching his head.

''Eh? How do you know all this?'', I ask curiously.

''Well, Hiroki-sama is quite famous around the city. He usually makes a hell lot of money when he dances. Many choreographers have asked him to work with them. But, he declined all the offers. It's really strange and mysterious that he'd suddenly change his mind like that and try for the rehearsals.'', Onodera sates curiously. I take another look at the slouching figure before turning my head towards the person sitting beside me.

'He seems pretty lonely to me…' I think to myself as the time slowly flies by.

* * *

The number of people slowly starts to decrease one by one. I haven't even realized how fast the time went by until Onodera shook me slightly by the shoulder.

''Hey! Taka-kun! I think you're up next!'', Onodera whispers to me. Right at that exact moment, the speakers on the walls suddenly click on and the woman's voice envelops the room once again.

''Number thirty six, the judges are requesting you at the auditorium.'', the feminine voice concludes my worst fear.

''All right! It's now or never!'', I exclaim as I quickly swing the bag over my head. Once again, my whole body starts shaking violently. Onodera too, gets up.

''You should calm down Taka-kun! As I've said before, you won't be able dance in the current state you're in.'', Onodera reminds me.

''Just take it easy and relax! Enjoy yourself! After all, miracles don't happen every day you know! Good luck! Hope you make it through!'', Onodera offers me a hand which I take. We give a shake before I smile slightly and let go.

''Same to you, Onodera-kun!'', I thank my new friend quietly.

Turning around, I walk slowly towards the black doors in the front. I can feel the eyes of all the people in the room, staring intently at me. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I push open the doors and walk in.

'This is it, time to have some fun.'

* * *

I am greeted by darkness as soon as I walk in. Standing there, like a statue, I wait for my eyes to adjust to the lack of light before I continue walking down the dark corridor before me. My heart echoes weirdly in my ears as I near the door ahead of me. My footsteps are making loud noises as I walk over the wooden floor. Hanging my bag on the hook beside the door, I grab the handle and twist it slightly. Opening the door completely, it takes all my courage to not run back from the way I came from and walk into the door that connects to the stage of the auditorium.

Just like the waiting room, the auditorium was humungous. The stage was covered with a black velvety carpet and the red cushion seats were lined up in columns like those in a movie theater. The air in the auditorium was cool since the whole room was centrally air conditioned. There on a table beside the rows of seats sat the four judges sitting side by side in a neat manner. Each of them smiling as I walked into the middle of the stage with jelly legs.

Usami was the first one to speak into the mini microphone connecting to his ear and mouth.

''Number thirty six, please state your name, age and educational background.'', the voice of the silver haired judge echoed throughout the entire auditorium.

Walking towards the front of the stage, I clear my throat before speaking.

''My name is Taka Misaki and I am eighteen years old. I have no education on dancing. I simply self-taught myself.'', I state. My answer causes a spur within the four judges. After a few moments of surprised whispering, Ijuuin finally takes to the microphone.

''Ah! I'm so happy to see you here once again Taka-kun! I'm also happy to see that you listened to my advice. I am honestly sorry for not letting you know that I would be one of the judges in the competition. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a bit surprised by your last answer there. Haven't you ever been to dance school before?'', Ijuuin asks curiously and so does the rest of the judges also held the same expression.

''No, I actually never had the money to do so. When I was quite young, I started learning to dance by myself after watching my neighbor dance on the street. I've gained my inspiration from it ever since.'', I finish answering the question wholeheartedly. Next, it's the judge beside Ijuuin to speak, the judge who was also the son of the president of JSA and went by the name of Isaka.

''Interesting! I'm looking forward to the performance you have for us chibi-tan, right Takano-san?'', Isaka asks the person on Usami's right.

''Very interested indeed!'', Takano chuckles as he crosses his arms over his chest.

''Well, without much further ado, let us enjoy your talent Taka-kun!'', Usami states as he leans forward on his desk with anticipation, gazing at me intently with his lavender eyes. Turning around, I walk towards a little machine at the back of the stage and push the compact disk into the CD dispenser.

'Please, oh please, let this be over as soon as possible without me making a fool of myself. To Todo, to Kauru-san and to my family in the heavens, please give me as much luck as possible for the next five minutes.'

Pushing the small green button on the machine, I walk back to the center of the stage and wait for the beginning melody to swallow up the entire auditorium.

The music starts up nice and slow. I wait silently for the perfect moment to start. Soon, the music is swallowing up the entire auditorium, making even the stage, vibrate in response. Closing my eyes, I start dancing despite my knees shaking and heart beating furiously. I can hear the judge's whisper with satisfaction. But, that doesn't happen for long and my luck suddenly drains out as I near the middle of the song.

Swaying to the music, I can't help but feel Todo's shoes slip around on my small feet. I nearly trip every time I do a daring movement.

'What if I really do trip? I'm going to be the laughing stock if Ishi gets to find out. What if I really am not good enough and get kicked because the judges were so extremely disgusted by me?' I think as I panic and start to lose my senses.

The oversized shoes and the tangling shoelaces sure make it even more difficult to keep up with the beats. As time passes, my knees get weaker and weaker from the nervousness. I try to go along with the music but my thumping heart keeps on distracting me from doing so.

'I'm dancing in front of Japan's greatest choreographers. I'm no way near as good as them!'

I decide on doing a handstand but regret making the decision since it was the worst mistake I ever made in my entire life.

Mid way from jumping onto my hands and turning back up again, my legs finally give way to the shaking. Panicking, I try stabilizing myself with my hands but it was too late. My foot catches on the others shoelaces and I come stumbling towards the black carpeted floor with an audibly loud 'thud!' My nose hits the solid carpeted floor and I moan in pain as I take in my damage. Everything around me suddenly stops as I realize what just happened. I finally come to a conclusion: I've failed the handstand and fell down face forward. I can already feel the tears well up in my eyes.

'I lost it.'

Using the remaining remnants of my pride, I gather enough courage to jump up to my feet and look at the judges. Their faces showed similar expressions of disappointment and it almost broke my heart. After a few moments of awkward silence, Usami-sensei clicks on his mini microphone with a seriously disappointed face.

''Thank you Taka-kun, please proceed towards the door on your right. You'll find the exit and all your belongings gathered up there.'', the deep voice full of disappointment pierces my delicate ears.

Standing straight up, I let my head drop down and let my hair fall over my watering eyes. The tears start to fall steadily as I collect the CD and my bag before walking towards the door. I can't even bring myself to look at the great Ijuuin. I've let him down. I've let everyone down, especially Todo. All his hard work went to nothing. I can't even start on the shame I am feeling right at this very moment.

'I fell. I fell hard' the thoughts kept on running inside my mind as I throw myself out the door and into the elevator. I don't even look up at the luxury as I pass by, finally exit the tall building and into the blinding sunshine that felt unusually cold.

I see Todo's distinct figure resting on the bench nearby. He's been waiting for me the whole time. He suddenly stands up and runs to me with a bright smile. But as soon as he sees the expression on my face, he realizes exactly what just happened. Dropping his smile and pasting on a look of concern, he slowly closes in on me.

''Misaki, What happened?'', Todo asks worriedly. That's done it! Hearing Todo's calming voice has finally broken me down like never before. I desperately cling to his t-shirt and weep into the garment on his chest. Todo wraps a protective around me that secures me in place.

''I fell Todo! I didn't get picked! Now I can never be a winner!'', I moan in between my gasps as I cry out into the afternoon.

''Shh… It's okay Misaki. You can cry as much as you want. Everybody makes mistakes.'', Todo whispers with a soothing voice. I dig deeper into his comforting chest and cried harder.

How long I stood there and cried I never got to know. The only thing I knew was that Todo was there with an arm around me the entire time while softly whispering words of encouragement into my ears.

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit to the Bar

**Hello once again! :D I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Now on to the reading! ^^**

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 6: A visit to the Bar

The evening lights of the distant buildings shimmered into the huge windows of the vastly spacious condominium. The sky now a light shade of baby pink was starting to unveil the distant planets and stars. The far-fetched honking of the cars down below can be heard singing their coarse songs.

Tokyo city really showed off its beauty during the final hours of sunlight before the darkness consumed the heavens. Admiring the last moments of this beauty, a man in his late twenty's lazily puffed out a ring of smoke from his nostrils as his mouth was already occupied with the dreadful cancer stick. Pushing his silver hair back with his left hand, his lavender eyes bored out the windows as he stared at something far away and out of reach. Suddenly, a woman with brownish red hair bombed into the condominium, spoiling the silent peacefulness.

"Sensei, where the hell have you been?! You need to get ready for the dinner party! It won't look good if the head judge himself doesn't attend!" the woman shrieks at the top of her lungs at the leanly built Usami-sensei. Finally retracting his eyes from the unmoving scenery, Usami takes in a deep breath as he turns around to face his secretary.

"Aikawa, I'm in no mood for attending this stupid dinner party. You already know how much I hate these things now don't you?" Usami whispers softly, loud enough for only Aikawa to hear.

"But sensei, all the members from JSA will be present! Even the president of the company! You're going to ruin your reputation if you don't go you know!" Aikawa pleadingly whines. But, unluckily for her, the choreographer's expression does not change.

"I'm not going, and you can't make me. There's no need to worry, I've already got Takano brewing up an excuse for me. If I do happen to lose some reputation, I'll just make another big hit and climb back to the top gain. I need to regain my energy. It was a hard day of picking thirty contestants but we finally made it in the end." Usami replies coolly while keeping his lavender eyes firmly on his secretary. Expectedly, Aikawa moans in arrogance.

"What's the problem of just showing your damn face there? You're not going to even be giving a speech! What's so tiring of eating dinner with a couple of other people?" Aikawa continues to pester.

"It's not that I don't like dinner. It's just that I can't stand the people." Usami answers without moving.

"Well then, what about the rehearsals? There were around three hundred youths participating!" Aikawa complains blue eyes fixed with lavender ones.

"That was a different case. I for one, enjoy watching people trying to fulfill their dreams. After all, I am myself, a born dancer and choreographer. The dinner on the other hand is just a pure waste of time. We already had a dinner before the rehearsals started. What's the point of wasting this money on something so useless?" Usami states bluntly.

"Says the one who wastes the money all the time." Aikawa mumbles softly while rolling her eyes.

"I have my reasons Aikawa." Usami matter-of-factly states.

"Well sensei, if you aren't planning on going to the party, what do you plan on doing the rest of the evening? I don't suppose you're going to waste your money on some other five-star joint?" Aikawa asks.

"Actually, I was planning on going to this bar Ijuuin was talking about. His suggestion surely pried some curiosity into me earlier." Usami replies with a twisted smile. Aikawa's jaw dropped at the answer.

"You must be joking! I don't plan on taking the responsibility of a hung-over head judge. Especially not before the competition itself commences." Aikawa raises an incurring eye.

"Don't worry. Actually, I don't plan on drinking at all. I'm just going to go observe something, that's all." Usami adds slowly letting every word jump off the walls of the spacious condo. To Usami's surprise, Aikawa's expression turns even more confused.

"What do you mean sensei?" Aikawa asks puzzled.

"What I mean is a street dancer. I overheard Ijuuin talking about a boy he met a week ago who lives at this bar. I'm curious to see if he's really worth what Ijuuin said. After all, this is the first time I've ever heard of him talking about another dancer." Usami replies with a challenging look.

"Huh? Then take me with you! I've never seen live street dancing before in my life!" Aikawa asks excitedly.

"I thought you were going to the party, Aikawa! Have you too, changed your mind?" Usami asks with an amused tone. Aikawa suddenly shifts her gaze towards the setting star in the horizon, her cheeks flushing a velvety pink.

"Of course I haven't! It'll look bad if both of us are absent at the party. One of us needs to attend the party." Aikawa replies quietly while diverting her eyes from the intense gaze her boos was shooting her.

"And anyway, what's so interesting about this boy that you need to skin the dinner for?" Aikawa asks while she turns her head back to Usami.

"Ah, nothing really, you don't get a true dancer these days you know. They all work for the money and face, nothing else. I just wanted to see how good this boy really is. After all, Ijuuin hardly compliments anyone. He never complimented me before." Usami replies glumly.

"That may be because he doesn't like you sensei. The two of you never seem to get along quite well. It's surprising to see the two of you working alongside each other in the Rising Stars.", Aikawa comments.

"Well, we are rivals after all. We both won first place in the competition itself in the same year. Even if I don't like him, I can't deny the fact that he has a unique disposition at dancing just like me. I respect him as a colleague and nothing more. After all, it takes a lot of will power to work with the person you despise." Usami sighs as he turns his back to his secretary. Puffing the last ring of smoke out his nostrils, Usami stubs the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table before walking towards the hanger and grabbing on a coat.

"I better get going Aikawa. The sooner I start, the quicker I'll be able to get to my destination. The traffic is soon going to pile up and I hate wasting my time in those traffic jams. Let me know if there was anything important discussed at the dinner party alright?" Usami asks his secretary as he makes his way towards the front door.

"Fine, but let me remind you, I'm not taking the responsibility of dealing with your superiors after the party!" Aikawa scolds with a clear frown on her face.

"Don't worry." Usami smiles brightly, "Takano's got everything planned out."

* * *

Pulling the red sports car out of the parking lot and onto the rough pavement, Usami switches the gear to drive before pressing the throttle pedal down softly. With an approved hum, the car picked up speed as it raced through the semi empty streets of Tokyo city.

The sun has finally set completely and the stars have finally come out. But, due to the intensity of the lights on the streets, the twinkling of the distant heavens cannot be seen completely within the dark background of deep navy blue.

'Damn the lights and they're intensity, what happened to the natural beauty of this city?!' Usami thinks to himself as he slowly makes his way through the compact city in his flashing red car.

Just then, Usami's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling to the side of the road, Usami fishes out his phone and presses the receive button before bringing the communicating device to his left ear.

"Hello, this is Usami Akihiko speaking, how may I help you?" Usami asks in a silky monotone voice.

"Ah! Akihiko my son! How wonderful to finally get to talk to you again!" the deep voice of Fuyuhiko Usami resounds on the other side of the line. Usami's expression suddenly turns into one of disgust.

"What do you want old man?!" Usami barks a bit harshly.

"What? Can't I even call my own son nowadays to check on how he's doing?" the voice full of fake surprise asks innocently.

"I know why you called father. If you're trying to make me join your stupid backstabbing business of yours then forget it! I have no intentions of quitting my career in choreographing and joining that stupid cheating real estate business!" Usami bellows loudly into the mouth piece of the phone as he crunches his brows in annoyance.

'I can't believe that I'm going through this conversation all over again!'

"Why Akihiko, why must you always think that negatively? Just think about it! You'll be making more money than you already are! Akihiko Usami, the youngest son of the Usami family joins in on the family business!" the voice on the other side glows with pride.

"Is money really all you care about?" Usami asks with an evident sigh.

"Money does make the world go round after all!" Usami-chichi replies.

"I'm already rich. Plus, I enjoy what I am doing at the moment. Please do not bother me with these lame statements in the near future. I can decide on what I want to be on my own thank you very much. A good evening to you father for I have some important business to attend to right now." Usami quickly replies. 'The sooner I cut the phone, the sooner I can get to the bar.'

"Wait, Akihiko please for just one more moment!" Fuyuhiko frantically responds.

"What is it? I'm going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Akihiko snapped into the head piece.

"The real reason I called was to inform you on something. There's this boy we've been tracking for some time now. He seems to be in hold of some very valuable piece of land, that we, the Usami corp. are so trying hard to grab. We've already taken care of his brother but it seems to me that our intelligence has found out that the younger brother has escaped to Tokyo. The boy is eighteen years old and I believe that his full name is Takahashi Misaki. He is short and his looks resemble that of a high school freshman. The boy has brown hair and green eyes. He-…" the older Usami was then interrupted by his son.

"What does this have anything to do with me?" Usami angrily asks.

"He may be lurking anywhere in the city. After all, he is a homeless boy without money. If you happen to see someone who resembles the identity, please give me or Haruhiko a call." The elder Usami continues as if he hadn't heard his son's comment.

"Ruining other people's lives, is that the only this company knows how to do?" Akihiko spat into the receiver. The traffic was starting to get quite thick.

"There are things you must do in order to stay at the top of your game. You either eat or get eaten; it's a simple rule to follow. You'll see for yourself. The time will come. You'll come to me with open arms one day, you'll see Akihiko. You may be at the top of your game at the moment. But, just wait and watch that luck won't stay with you forever my son. The world is a cruel place." Fuyuhiko Usami speaks coldly on the other end of the line.

"What the hell!? You don't control my life! You also don't have the right to ruin other people's lives! It's disgusting! Please don't ruin my evening any longer!" Usami bellows with furry before pressing the disconnect button and throwing the cell to the back seat of the car.

'Work with you? Oh please! I'd rather work with that boy at the bar for all I know!' Usami thought to himself as he brought his car back to drive and slowly edged his car forward into the traffic behind the wheels of his red sports car.

* * *

**I Hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please read and review cause' it gives me the inspiration to continue writing! Have any of you read junjou romantica act 34 yet? Such a satisfying chapter! Can't wait to read the next… ^^**

***Spoiler*- Misaki is planning on telling his brother about his and Usagi-san's relationship! **

** /manga/junjou_ **


	7. Chapter 7: Second Chance?

**Hello Ya'll! :D Isn't a grey stormy morning an awesome time to write fanfiction? Well, I think it is :P I really should be studying for my business test now but who cares… I'm too pumped up to write! :D Well here's the next chapter! ^^**

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 7: Second Chance?

"Oh come on Misaki! Open up!" Todo calls as he pounds on the door on the other side of the little bedroom. But despite the noisy pounding, Misaki calmly stayed face down on his pillow refusing to get up.

"Misaki, on come on Misaki, please open the door, Kauru-san's getting really worried! It's not the end of the world here!" Todo desperately tries to reassure Misaki. But, it didn't seem to make any difference, especially since he was on the other side of the locked door.

The pounding continued for another couple of minutes before a whine of agony was followed by a sudden silence. Placing both his hands on both sides of the pillow, Misaki slowly and very steadily brought his body up to a sitting position. His whole body ached from sleeping on only one side and his throat hurt from all the crying. He's never felt this let down in his entire life.

'If only I hadn't tripped like that, I would have been able to admit defeat much more easily. I never fell while dancing! Why the hell did it have to happen in the most important of times?' Misaki thought to himself in pain as he looked at his reflection in the window beside his bed.

The sun had set not so long ago and the stars were just starting to fill up in the distant horizon. Misaki's face looked terrible. His head was drooping and his brown hair fell over his sullen eyes. Pushing his hair back up, Misaki saw how red and dead his lively emerald eyes looked at the present moment.

Just when Misaki was about to flop back onto the bed, the lock opened with a soft click as the door swung open while creaking on its hinges. The chubby figure of Kauru-san and the lean figure of Todo were visible in the doorway.

"May we come in?" Kauru-san asks softly trying not to scare the teen too much.

Diverting his eyes back to the window, Misaki slowly nodded his head up and down, granting the two an entrance to the stuffy bedroom. With swift calculated steps, both Todo and Kauru-san quietly walked to the bed and slowly sat down. Misaki lowered his gaze from the window as soon as the two entered the room.

"Misaki, Todo told me that you locked yourself in as soon as you came home. We had to use the spare key to get in you know." Kauru-san spoke in a calming voice as if trying to sooth a weeping child.

Misaki once again diverted his gaze back to the window. He didn't reply. After a couple of moments of silence, Kauru-san continues.

"What happened Takahashi-kun? Tell me what happened at the rehearsals?" Kauru-san asks softly, he didn't want to cause any pain to the emotionally wrecked Misaki. Once again Misaki remained silent and did not speak a single word. Misaki continued to stare blankly at nothing while drawing circles with his right pointer on the bed sheet. A habit he gained when he was very young.

"Takahashi-kun, I know you want to be left alone right now. But trust me; talking about what you feel may help get some load off your shoulders. For me and Todo, please Takahashi-kun!" Kauru-san pleads as he sat beside the slouching lump that appeared to be Misaki.

Finally taking his eyes off the window, Misaki slowly turned his gaze and finally, with much effort, brought it upon Kauru-san's eyes. Todo watched silently as the figures before him started to stare at each other in silence. Misaki finally, opened his mouth.

"I fell on the stage. I didn't make it through. They kicked me out as soon as I fell. It was all my fault. If I hadn't become so nervous, I wouldn't have screwed up that bad. I would have been satisfied with losing as long as I was able to fight and try my best." Misaki spoke quietly. Even Todo had to edge in closer to hear what Misaki had to say.

Once again, an uncomfortable silence over took the atmosphere as Misaki shifted his gaze to his hands. A moment or two passed before Kauru-san placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder. Much to Misaki's surprise, he let out a contented sigh of relief.

"See Misaki? You're feeling better already! Keeping everything inside your nutshell is never going to get you anywhere." Kauru-san gently states. Misaki turns his head to the kind bar owner and twists his mouth slightly into what looked like a petit smile. After all, he did feel as if some weight had left his shoulders.

"Thanks Kauru-san. I'm happy that both you and Todo are always there for me at the right moment," Misaki replies inaudibly as he wiped a single stray tear on his cheek. Kauru-san simply waves off the complement as he continues talking.

"Ah, it was nothing really! Just remember that you don't always get what you want. Maybe the competition wasn't meant for you to be a part of. Maybe now you'll find something that would get you even further! Never give up on finding your goal in life. After all, we all know that the world's greatest street dancer is sitting in front of us right now! Right Todo?" Kauru-san asks as he turns his head to where Todo was sitting patiently.

"You bet' cha!" Todo replies brightly as he sticks his thumb up into a gesture.

"Now forget about the past and think about the future! That reminds me, Todo-kun has an amazing idea to cheer you up! If the two of you need me, you'll be finding me behind the counter in the bar. Saturday evenings are always busy!" Kauru-san finishes as he stands up and walks towards the door before closing it with a silent thud after waving goodbye. As soon as the door closes, Misaki turns to face his best friend with a curious look.

"So, what's the idea Todo?" Misaki asks with a voice full of curiosity. He's finally starting to feel lot better, especially after his talk with Kauru-san.

"Well… Both of us are out of cash right?" Todo asks Misaki with a sly grin on his face.

"Yah… I used mine up for the taxi rent and you used yours up while helping me. But, what does that have to do with anything?" Misaki asks confused. He's not sure which way Todo is trying to take him.

"There's also the fact that the bar is pretty crowded today, am I right?" Todo continues, his smile growing wider by the second.

"According to Kauru-san yes…" Misaki frowns while scratching his head in annoyance. What's Todo trying to say?

"Misaki, you really are a nut head! Can't you guess what I'm trying to tell you?" Todo frowns at his friend's utmost stupidity.

"Well, you haven't given me much to grab on to now have you?" Misaki replies with one eye slightly twitching.

"Wow Misaki, you really are quite thick!" Todo chuckles as he gave a sideways glance towards his best friend.

"Am not! Just get to the point now will you!" Misaki whines and begs at the same time.

"Since there's quite a number of people at the bar today and also the fact that the both of us don't have money, why don't the both of us dance to the song you were supposed to dance to at the rehearsals here in the bar to make some quick cash!?" Todo asks with shinning excitement burning through his eyes.

Dropping his gaze, Misaki walks up to the bag he took to the rehearsals. It was currently lying on the floor, just the way it was when Misaki left it there after they came home. Misaki slowly stooped down onto his knees and opened the zipper of the bag. Reaching his hand into the opening he made, he brought what seemed to look like a CD case.

"I don't know Todo… What if I make a fool of myself again? After all, I will never forget what happened at the rehearsals after this day." Misaki replied while turning the CD case around in his hands. Apparently for Misaki, Todo wasn't going to be taking no for an answer without a proper fight.

"Come on Misaki! Don't be such a party pooper! We're not at the rehearsals and no one's going to be judging you here! They're gonna' give us money no matter how bad we dance! Let's just have some fun! After all, we can't let such an amazing opportunity go to waste like that!" Todo replies while finally grabbing onto Misaki's free hand and slowly closing in until he was only a finger away from Misaki's ear.

"You'll be dancing alongside with the great Todo! What else could you possible ask for?" Todo whispers quietly into the ear in front of him making sure that every word is processed by the brain of his friend.

Without waiting for a proper answer, Todo tugs Misaki up from the floor and pulls him out of the door with him toward the bar. Unfortunately for Misaki, Todo doesn't give him any time to protest.

* * *

"Seems like the right place." Usami mumbles to himself as he reverses the car into the crowded parking lot of the small yet widely popular bar. Once he was quite sure that he had parked the car properly, he quickly opened the glove box and pulled out a hat, scarf, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

'Don't want to be discovered now do we? I'd rather not be surrounded by screaming fan girls.' Usami shuddered at the thought as he swiftly pulled on the accessories and gave the insides of his car one last check. Sighting his cell phone on the back seat, Usami quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into the front pocket of his jacket before climbing out of the sports car and closing the door with a soft 'snap'. Taking great strides, Usami was soon standing in front of the entrance to the bar.

'Let's see what this dancer really is made of.' With that single though in mind, Usami pushes the doors of the bar and entered the stuffy room.

* * *

"Just remember Todo! I'm only doing this because you're doing this with me, understand?" Misaki whispered angrily at the person leading him through the corridors.

"Yah… Yah… Whatever! As long as you dance and don't chicken out!" Todo replies as they get to the door leading to the bar.

"We'll see who chickens out first." Misaki mumbles as the both of them push open the door and enter the bar together.

"Misaki, go get the boom box while I go clear up the front of the bar!" Todo signaled to Misaki.

Misaki replies by nodding at him before turning around and walking to the shelf. The procedure was much easier said than done. The bar was unusually crowded this evening. Misaki had a hard time making his way towards the shelf but managed it within a couple of minutes of slowly making way through the crowd. Grabbing the boom box, Misaki turns around and heads for Todo in a clearing in the center of the crowded bar.

'Well, that was quick!' Misaki thinks to himself as he continues his movements towards his best friend standing and waiting for him with a hand on his hips.

A soft bell cuts into all the talking in the bar. Slowly turning his head around, Misaki watches as a tall man wearing a hat, scarf, and a dark pair of sunglasses walks in from the entrance and takes a seat at the first table on his left.

"Oi! Misaki! Are you seriously going to take forever to get here?! You're slower than my grandmother!" Todo hollers and waves at him as Misaki turns his attention on getting closer to Todo.

Once, within reach, Todo grabs the boom box from Misaki's grasp and places it in the center of the clearing before the brunette joins his best friend and stands beside him. Standing up straight tall, Todo clears his throat loudly before clapping his hands and gaining the attention of the people drinking in the bar.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen! The both of us will like to show you a performance that would blow your socks off!" Todo ridiculously bellows into the now silent audience.

"My name is Todo and I will be acquainting my best friend here on a dance he will be performing in a minute! I bet all of you know Misaki here?" Todo wraps his arm around Misaki's shoulders and pulls him in front.

"He has been dancing on the street for some time now. I bet many of you here know him for his amazing dances!" Todo bails into the crowd with a chest held high.

"And I hope that all of you will enjoy our performance tonight! Thank You!" Misaki finishes the sentence Todo started with a huge smile on his face.

Placing a plate in front of the clearing, Misaki leans down and pushes the CD into the boom box before pressing a green button and standing back up again. Misaki checks his old pair sneakers one last time.

'That will be the last time I ever embarrass myself in front of anyone, time to show everyone what I really am made of.' Misaki thinks to himself and quickly glances over at Todo. Locking eyes one last time, Misaki and Todo both nod at each other before the music takes over and envelops the tiny stuffy bar. The music starts slowly with a catchy tune that soon builds up.

"_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave"_

Both Misaki and Todo start their movements in unison. Placing his hands in front, Misaki quickly drums his feet on the ground in time to the music and the song continues.

"_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this"_

Placing his hands on the ground, Misaki attempts a couple of in place cartwheels as a start to his power movements. Todo spins to the opposite to give Misaki enough space before imitating his best friend from across him.

The people in the bar watch in awe as the pair captures them with their unleashed grace. The man with sunglasses allows his mouth to drop in surprise as he recognizes the face of the shorter of the two in the pair dancing.

"It's the boy with the oversized shoes…" Usami mumbles to himself as he watches the dance with wide eyes and with awe.

"_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger"_

Next Misaki takes to the floor. Twisting in as many ways as possible, the boy spins around in strong movements which cause the crowd to gasp in amazement. Misaki unlike at the rehearsals has finally given in whole-heartedly to the music. He forgot that people were still watching him.

Todo, snickering to himself, jumps out of the clearing and gives Misaki more space to dance. After all, he wasn't planning on dancing with Misaki the whole time anyway. It was just one of Todo's evil schemes to cheer Misaki up. He watches as Misaki continues on dancing like it's the last time he'll ever be able to dance.

"_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger "_

Worming his body back up into a stable standing position, Misaki frails his arms around in grace along with his body in time to the music. First moving left and later flipping to the right, Misaki leaves the audience in a kind of stupor as he loses himself to the beats.

Usami stands up from his seat and walks up to the crowd encircling the dancing Misaki. With a couple of light shoves and 'excuse me' gestures, the silver haired man was soon standing right in front of Misaki's dancing figure. He has never seen someone register to the power movements this quickly and gracefully before. Misaki even outshines many of the other street dancers Usami ever observed in his entire lifetime.

"He's amazing!" Usami whispers to himself as the song Misaki was dancing to, enters a new paragraph.

"_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)"_

Next, Misaki attempts the handstand he so horribly failed at the rehearsals. Shooting his arms high into the sky, Misaki doubles up onto his hands and slowly lowers onto his heads. With a swift twist, Misaki is spinning like a maniac. The crowd around him goes wild with excitement. Smiling silently to himself, Misaki catches a glimpse of lavender behind a pair of sunglasses.

'I've seen those eyes somewhere before.' Misaki thought.

"_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_

_I've got the moves like Jagger"*_

Now for the big moment, closing his eyes, Misaki jumps up from his hands and spins three times, perfectly in midair before gravity pulls him back towards Earth. Spreading his legs wide, Misaki lands on the floor in a perfect split just as the music stops itself.

A moment of silence passes by as the audience tries to take in what just happened. But as soon as Misaki climbs back onto his legs, the little bar erupts in clapping and cheering. People gather around Misaki to give him a pat on the back.

"That was epic kid!" a man nearby states.

"It was incredible! Did you see how the boy back flipped?! He's even better than the experts!" a teen close by shouts loudly.

Misaki can all but smile silly into the crowd. It was his best performance yet. Todo somehow manages to squeeze in beside Misaki.

"You were awesome!" Todo screams over the other claps and shouts.

"It was nothing really! Without you, this dance wouldn't have been half as good!" Misaki hollers back.

"You idiot, I wasn't even dancing! It was you who they liked, not me!" Todo proudly bellows. But before Misaki can say another word, someone grabs his wrist and tugs him out the front door of the bar. Before he can react to what just happened, Misaki was already standing before the man with the hat and sunglasses.

"Who are y-?!" Misaki's confused reaction was interrupted as Usami took off his sunglasses and revealed his two lavender orbs. Misaki was standing before the head judge of Rising Stars.

"You are Misaki-kun, if I can recall correctly?" Usami asks with a serious glare directed at the teen.

"Yes, I am." Misaki replies even more confused. What could the head judge be doing here of all places? To Misaki's surprise, Usami's expression softens and his frown changes into a slight smile.

"Say Taka-kun, what would happen if I told you that you've been selected to take part in the Rising Stars this year?" Usami asks gently. Misaki's emerald eyes pops open and his mouth drops.

"What do you mean sensei?" Misaki asks with a hint to surprise in his words. He couldn't believe in what he was hearing.

"Taka-kun, you have been selected by me to compete in the sixty-fourth annual Rising Stars dance completion." Usami replies slowly trying to let every word get processed in Misaki's thick head.

"But hasn't the thirty been selected already?" Misaki regains his voice.

"I think we can make some adjustments. One other competitor can't make much of a difference now can it? Or, it might even make a greater difference in the future." Usami continues with the evidence of a smile on his face. Without waiting for a reply from the younger male, Usami swiftly turns around and starts walking towards the parking lot. He comes to a halt midway and turns his head slightly in the direction of the dazzled teen.

"I'm not giving you another chance next time kid. You better prove to me what this competition really means to you understand? Do not make me doubt my decision, is that clear?" Usami loudly states before walking again. Usami abruptly stops again when he recognizes the sound of a person sobbing, a person crying in happiness and not in despair.

Turning around, Usami watches from a couple of meters away at Misaki's trembling figure. Slowly pulling his head up, Misaki's tear streaked face is exposed to the eerily bright moonlight.

"I. Will. Not. Disappoint. You. Sensei." Misaki replies firmly in between his sobs as he looks straight in the eyes of Usami-sensei.

'I sure hope not…' Usami chuckles to himself as he turns away from the glimmering green eyes and walks backs towards his red sports car and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. Dialing Aikawa's number, Usami waits patiently before the other party picks up.

"Moshi Moshi?** What do you want Usami-sensei? I thought you went to the bar? Don't tell me you plan on coming to the party now? Aikawa's irritated voice filters out the receiver.

"Let everyone at the party know that there will be thirty one people taking part in the Rising Stars this year!" Usami interrupts Aikawa.

"You can't be serious sensei!? You can't just break the ancient tradition!" Aikawa replies confused.

"I am the head judge and I make my own decisions on whom or who isn't going to be taking part!" Usami states boldly. Silence follows after that but it doesn't last for long.

"Was he at the rehearsal? What's his name?" Aikawa asks quietly.

"Yes, he was at the rehearsals. I plan to give him another chance at it since he has the shown talent. His name is Taka Misaki." Usami replies sternly into the headpiece as he climbs into his sedan.

"I just hope you made the right decision sensei. You're going to be in through a tough time with the media and public." Aikawa states.

"I'll be able to handle with that so don't worry. Just be sure to get the news out for now, okay?" Usami asks his secretary.

"Yeah, I'll be able to get the news out! Have a good night sensei!" Aikawa replies before ending the call. Bringing the phone from his ear, Usami stares at the screen for a few brief moments while stuck in deep thought.

"I sure hope I did the right thing. But one thing's certain; this year's Rising Stars is going to be an interesting one." Usami thought to himself as he got in the car and brought it in reverse and slowly edged out of the parking lot with the picture of the short boy with teary emerald eyes still glued to his mind.

* * *

A stranger in black watched quietly in the shadows as the red sports car pulled carefully out of the crowded parking lot. Turning his head towards the entrance of the bar, the stranger also watched the teary eyed youth walk back into the bar again. Once sure he was the only one outside the bar, the stranger pulled out a cell phone and punched in a couple of numbers before bringing the talking device to his ear. After a few slow rings, a person on the other side of the line picked up.

"Hello?" a deep voice answers the phone.

"Ah, boss, I'm so glad you picked up! I've got some interesting news that you'd love to know!" the stranger spoke hurriedly, afraid that someone might come out and hear him.

"What is it Miyagi-san?" the person on the other side of the phone asked curiously.

"It's that boy you were talking about. I followed Akihiko just like you told me to. Surprisingly, he led me straight to that Takahashi brother. I swear that boy's profile has the exact same description as the information you told me." Miyagi says to his boss.

"What? How does Akihiko know the kid?" the voice asks surprised.

"He seems to be a contestant at the Rising Stars at the moment. He even lives at the bar across from town. I've got the coordinates of the location with me. I'll be able to send them to you in a moment. Should I surround the bar with spies and interrogate the bar while they're all asleep? It'll be easier to kill him if we do it after midnight!" Miyagi blurters into the headpiece of the phone before he is interrupted by the deep voice of his boss.

"Slow down Miyagi-san! Now we know where the boy lives, it'll be easier for us to track him down now. We will not attack him right away. Let's wait for some time. The time to attack will present itself sooner or later." The cold voice replies from the other end of the receiver.

"But Usami-sama, what if we're too late by that time?" Misaki asks hesitantly.

"Don't worry Miyagi-san; the Rising Stars will be starting soon. Who knows, maybe we can use one of the judges to get closer to Takahashi-kun. After all, we do not want to hurry on the task and make another mistake now do we? Plus, a missing contestant will surely catch people's attention." Fuyuhiko Usami replies darkly.

"Yah, I guess you could say that…" Miyagi suggests matter of fact before Fuyuhiko Usami ends the call.

"He'll be the one running to us, just wait you see!" Fuyuhiko Usami mumbles to himself pleasantly before walking out the room.

* * *

**Read and review people! :D**

***Moves like Jagger- Maroon 5**

**** It's a way to greet someone on the phone ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: A Buring Miracle

**Hey everyone! To all of you who are reading my story, I'm sorry that this chapter may seem a bit small. This chapter is here to round everything up from the previous chapter. I still hope you enjoy reading ^^ I'll try my very best to upload the next chapter soon! :D**

* * *

Street Dancing

Chapter 8: A Burning Miracle

'I can't believe it! I'm actually in the competition. I seriously made it…' I thought and stood there as I watched as Usami-sensei pulled into a red sports car, drove onto the road and out of sight.

Wiping the cold tears on my face with the back of my hands, I slap my cheeks twice softly to regain my composure. Bringing my face back up, I watch the stars shining brightly before I turn and walk into the doors of the bar. The loud music once again takes over my ears as I watch the people in the bar go back to doing their own business of drinking. Some even look up to shoot me a smile or thumbs up. I watch from the entrance of the bar as Todo's figure comes bounding towards me in huge leaps.

"Where the hell have you been Misaki?! I was everywhere for you! You almost gave me and Kauru-san a heart attack! Wh-…" Todo angrily bails when I suddenly interrupt him in mid-sentence.

"I made it…" I whisper softly with my head held low and my hair over my hidden eyes. No matter how much I try, I can't stop that single tear drop from making its journey down my cheek.

"What? I didn't quite get that Misaki. Why are you crying?" Todo's concerned voice asks as he reaches down to hold my shoulders lightly. But, before I can let him do that, I raise my head and reveal the silly grin on my face.

"I'm in Todo! I'm the thirty first contestant in the Rising Stars!" I loudly whisper out to Todo as the tears start pouring steadily down my face once again. The whole bar turns silent as the people try to listen to mine and Todo's 'quiet' conversation.

"What!? How's that possible, isn't there only supposed to be thirty contestants? And what about the rehearsals? Didn't you say you got kicked out?!" Todo asks disbelievingly.

Looking at Todo dead in the eyes, I start telling him about the stranger with the hat, scarf and pair if sun glasses and about the conversation we had outside the bar.

"Waaah-! I can't believe that was the great Usami-sensei! I can't believe you didn't get an autograph for me! I can't believe that you actually made it! I just can't believe it! You seriously got a second chance Misaki!" Todo loudly states with wide and surprised pupils.

"I can't believe it either." I softly admit. The tears start falling even harder. I cannot even start to describe the overwhelming emotions I am currently feeling at the current moment. I am startled a little when a light hand is placed on top of my head. Slowly turning around, I recognize Kauru-san's warm smile embracing me to my very core.

"Takahashi Misaki, you are the first thirty first contestant to ever be picked to compete in the Rising Stars. I am very proud of you, Takahashi-kun." Kauru-san's silent kind words echo's throughout the entire bar.

"I will." I state oh so softly. "I promise you, Kauru-san, Todo, and my beloved Nii-chan. I promise you all that I will make all of you proud." My voice is silent but the emotions are evident in the tone of my voice.

To my utmost surprise, as soon as I stop talking, the clapping starts; first with a soft buzz and later blooming into a giant uproar with cheering and whistling accompanied by the rhythmic sound erupting from the tens of hands in the crowded bar. With my eyes open wide, I watch as the people in the bar start to clap even harder and start to chant a single name.

"Misaki…"

"Misaki…"

"Misaki…"

Closing my eyes, I let the chanting fill me up with something even I can't explain. But one thing is certain, for everyone in the bar, for everyone who is supporting me, I will win this competition and prove to everyone what I really am made of.

I may still have a long way to go, a long way to go to even consider myself as a winner in this competition. All I've got to do is wait until this trained spark starts burning into something much more intense. That will be the day when I show my true color to the entire world and to my cruel reality.

"_Please my dear star, rise to the top, rise above all others and fly until you cannot fly any longer…."_

* * *

**Read and review! ^^ (It gives me inspiration!)**


End file.
